doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dreizehnter Doctor
Der Dreizehnte Doctor ist, zählt man den lange verheimlichten Kriegs-Doctor und die zweite Inkarnation des Zehnten Doctors hinzu, die Fünfzehnte Inkarnation des Doctors und die zweite ihres zweiten Regenerationszyklus. Dies ist die erste weibliche Inkarnation des Doctors. Diese Inkarnation hat einen etwas harten Start, da wie bei der Regeneration des Zehnten in den Elften Doctors, sowohl die TARDIS-Konsole, wie auch der Kontrollraum beschädigt werden, was diese unkontrollierbar macht und zu Explosionen führt, in deren Verlauf der frisch regenerierte Dreizehnte Doctor aus der TARDIS in die Tiefe fällt. Aussehen Der Dreizehnte Doctor stellt einen harten Kontrast zu ihrer vorherigen, älter wirkenden Inkarnation dar: So ist ihr Aussehen wieder jünger und schließt damit am äußeren Alter des Elften Doctors vor seinem Aufenthalt auf Trenzalore an. Sie trägt ihre hellblonden Haare in einem Pagenschnitt und hat am linken Ohr einen Kettenohrring. Ähnlich wie der Zweite Doctor hat sie kein Problem damit, in der Kleidung ihrer vorherigen Inkarnation zu agieren, und vergisst diesen Fakt sogar, bis sie durch einen Kommentar von Yasmin daran erinnert wird, sich vielleicht doch neue Sachen anzuziehen. Da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Zugriff auf die TARDIS-Garderobe hat, kauft sie sich erstmals ihre Klamotten und wählt dazu eine Hochbundhose mit orangen Hosenträgern, einem dunkelblauen Pullover mit bunten Querstreifen und einen langen grauen Kapuzenmantel. Es scheint, dass sie, wie ihre elfte Inkarnation, die Farbe ihres Oberteils ändert; je nachdem in welcher Zeitperiode sie agiert. Charakterisierung Nicht nur vom Aussehen, sondern auch vom Charakter ist der Dreizehnte Doctor das Gegenteil zu ihrem direkten Vorgänger. Generell ist sie sehr abenteuerlustig und von froher Natur, sie übernimmt gerne die Führung und ermutigt ihre Begleiter zusammenzuarbeiten und bei ihr zu bleiben. Schon kurz nach ihrer ersten Begegnung nennt sie Ryan Sinclair, Yasmin Khan und Graham O'Brien ihre Freunde. Damit erinnert sie an ihre vierte Inkarnation, die ebenfalls sehr abenteuerlustig und von froher Natur war und, besonders gegen Ende, viele Begleiter um sich scharte. Gleichzeitig zeigt diese Inkarnation des Doctors aber auch Paralellen zur elften und dritten Inkarnation, da sie bisweilen sehr freundlich und offen sein kann, gleichzeitg aber auch technisch hochbegabt und von Technik (besonders oldschool-Technik) sehr begeistert ist. Sie hat die Angewohnheit in Stresssituationen immer schneller und hektischer zu reden, bis zu einem Punkt, wo niemand mehr ihren Gedankengängen folgen kann. Das hat sie mit ihrer zehnten Inkarnation gemein, der dies sogar als Taktik gegenüber seinen Gegnern nutzte. Wie alle Inkarnationen des Doctors verabscheut der Dreizehnte Doctor Gewalt und nutzt stattdessen Technologie oder Venusianisches Aikido um Probleme zu lösen. Daneben teilt sie den Jahrhunderte alten Hass gegenüber Daleks, der sich durch alle ihre Inkarnationen zieht und sie zu teils extrem anmutenden Aktionen treibt. Erstes Abenteuer Nachdem sie aus der TARDIS geschleudert wurde, stürzt sie über Sheffield ab und bricht schließlich durch das Dach eines Eisenbahnwagens. Dabei erleidet sie wegen ihrer frisch zurückliegenden Regeneration keinen großen Schaden. Geistesgegenwärtig rettet sie dann ihre späteren Begleiter Graham O'Brien, Ryan Sinclair und Yasmin Khan vor dem Datensammelknäul und kann es vertreiben, wobei sie alle jedoch einen schmerzhaften Schock abbekommen, durch den DNS-Bomben in ihre Schlüsselbeine implantiert werden. Der Doctor, welcher sofort herausfinden will, was los ist, beginnt sich ein Bild von den Umständen zu machen, wobei sie von Yasmin unterstützt wird. Nachdem sie erkennt, dass irgendwas Großes in der Stadt passiert, erklärt ihr Ryan, dass er ein seltsames Objekt im Wald gefunden hat. Doch als sie dort eintreffen, ist es verschwunden. Sie fahren zur Polizeiwache, wo Yasmin versucht etwas herauszufinden, was aber keinen Erfolg bringt. Gerade als der Doctor ihre noch temporären Begleiter in ein Suchraster einteilen will, erkennt sie jedoch, dass sie kurz vor einer Ohnmacht steht und bricht auch sofort danach zusammen. Graham und Grace bringen sie in ihr Haus, wo Ryan im Internet nach sonderbaren Meldungen und Vorfällen sucht, während sich der Doctor ausruht. Später wacht sie schlagartig auf, nur um festzustellen, dass etwas in ihrem Schlüsselbein steckt. Erschrocken stellt sie fest, dass es eine DNS-Bombe ist, die nicht nur ihr, sondern auch den anderen implantiert wurden. Diese nutzt sie aber auch gleich, um das Steuersignal zurückzuverfolgen, was sie zu einem Lagerhaus in der Stadt bringt, vor welchem sie erstmals Tzim-Sha sehen. Im Lagerhaus stoßen sie auf die Leiche von Rahul Chandra und auch Tzim-Shas Transportkapsel, sowie ein Video von Rahul über seine verschwundene Schwester. Während der Doctor sich dort einen neuen Schallschraubenzieher baut, geht Graham zur Informationssuche zu einem Busdepot und bekommt dort endlich die nötige Information. So finden sie die Infodrohne auf einem Turm wieder, wo der Doctor einen Teil der gesammelten Daten analysiert und auch die DNS-Bomben zurücküberträgt. Sie und ihre Begleiter sind allerdings nicht lange alleine, weil Tzim-Sha auftaucht. Der Doctor frägt ihn nach seinen Intentionen, weil die Drohne nur Daten zu einem gewissen Karl Wright gesammelt hat. Tzim-Sha, dessen Name sie zuerst als Tim Shaw versteht und ihn dann damit aufzieht, erklärt, dass dies rituelle Beute für seine Jagd ist und sie ihm nicht im Weg stehen sollen. Der Doctor lässt sich davon nicht einschüchtern und sagt Tzim-Shas Vorhaben den Kampf an. Sie reist daraufhin zur Baustelle, auf der Karl arbeitet und versucht ihn vor Tzim-Sha zu retten. Dabei kommt es zu einer weiteren direkten Konfrontation zwischen ihr und dem Stenza, an deren Ende er schummeln und die DNS-Bomben deaktivieren möchte. Doch dies geht nach hinten los, weil er sich durch die Datenübertragung mit der Drohne die DNS-Bomben selbst implantiert hat. So muss er sich schließlich zurückziehen, wobei Karl ihn zuvor noch den Kran runterstößt, was ihm vom Doctor eine Rüge einbringt. Sie geht wieder runter, wo sie mit den anderen bei Graces Leichnahm steht, welche beim Versuch ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen, abgestürzt war. Später ist der Doctor auch auf der Trauerfeier dieser tapferen Frau und will sich danach von Ryan und den anderen verabschieden, doch Yasmin lässt sie nicht in ihren bisherigen Klamotten gehen. Schließlich helfen ihr die anderen, als sie die Transportkapsel so umbaut, dass sie sie zur TARDIS bringt. Doch irgendwas geht schief und nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihre Begleiter werden in den Weltraum teleportiert. (The Woman Who Fell to Earth) Reisen mit dem "Team" Anders als von ihr beabsichtig landet sie (zusammen mit ihren Begleitern) nicht bei der TARDIS, sondern im Weltraum, wo sie von zwei Piloten gerettet werden. Dabei wird sie von Ryan und Yasmin getrennt, welche von Angstrom aufgesammelt werden, während sie und Graham später in Epzos Raumschiff wieder zu sich kommen. Die beiden Piloten sind die letzten beiden Teilnehmer der Ralley der Zwölf Galaxien und auf dem Weg zum Planeten Desolation, welcher sich aber seltsamerweise von seinen eigentlichen Koordinaten wegbewegt hatte. Nach einer Notlandung auf dem Planeten, die von Epzo mit Hilfe des Doctors geglückt ist, finden sich der Doctor und ihre Begleiter mit den beiden Piloten in der letzten Phase des Wettkampfes wieder, in dem es darum geht A: den Planeten zu überleben und B: das Ghost Monument zu finden. Sie müssen sich dabei verschiedenen Gefahren stellen, wie tödlichen Bakterien und SniperBots, doch die größte Gefahr versteckt sich in der Nacht. Nachdem sie sich zum Schutz der SniperBots in ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem zurückgezogen haben, erkennt der Doctor, dass sie dieses nutzen können, um zum Ghost Monument zu kommen. Allerdings müssen sie und die anderen vor den Robotern fliehen und gelangen so in die Fänge der Überreste, welche ihre Opfer nach Ängsten und Verletzungen aussuchen und sich auf den Doctor stürzen, welche laut ihnen am meisten Angst vor einen "zeitlosen Kind" hat. Der Doctor kann sich aber nicht erinnern was es damit auf sich hat und schafft es mithilfe einer Gasexplosion zu entkommen. Am nächsten Tag schaffen sie es dann endlich zum Ort des Ghost Monuments, wo die Epzo und Angstrom vom Veranstalter der Ralley nach einigem Widerstand zu Siegern ernannt und gerettet werden, während der Doctor und ihre empörten Begleiter zurückbleiben. Das lässt den Doctor etwas verzweifeln, weil sie ohne TARDIS, die das Ghost Monument ist, keine Fluchtmöglichkeit von dem tödlichen Planeten sieht, als sie ein ihr vertrautes Geräusch hört und es schafft die gerade materialisierende TARDIS zu stabilisieren. (The Ghost Monument) Nachdem sie endlich wieder über ihre TARDIS verfügt möchte sie ihr "Team" wieder nach Sheffield zurückbringen, jedoch entscheidet sich die TARDIS dazu, dies nur über einen Umweg zu tun und landet an 14 verschiedenen Orten, bevor der Doctor schließlich im Montgomery des Jahres 1955 aufgibt und dort ein wenig die Gegend erkunden will. Wie sie und ihre "Gang" schon sehr bald merken muss, ist das Leben für einen Schwarzen zu dieser Zeit alles andere als angenehm, allerdings haben sie so die Ehre Rosa Parks zu treffen. Schon sehr bald danach kommen sie aber den Machenschaften eines ehemaligen Sträflings aus der Zukunft auf die Spur, der Rosa Parks bekannte Busfahrt und die damit verbundene Rechtebewegung verhindern will. Der Doctor und ihre Begleiter können Krasko ein ums andere Mal überlisten und alles so arrangieren, dass die wichtige Busfahrt von Parks stattfinden kann. Krasko erreicht aber einen Pyrossieg, bevor er von seinem eigenen Gerät in die Vergangenheit geschickt wird, und schafft es, dass der Bus nicht voll genug ist, um Parks zur Aufgabe ihres Sitzes zu zwingen. So müssen der Doctor und ihre Begleiter Teil der Geschichte werden, was schließlich den ursprünglichen Ablauf der Geschichte auslöst. (Rosa) Nach ihrem Zwischenstopp in Montgomery schafft es der Doctor endlich ihre Begleiter in Sheffield abzusetzen und versucht sich dort von ihnen zu verabschieden, was Yasmin aber verhindert, indem sie alle zum Tee einlädt, was Graham wiederum ablehnt. So lernen der Doctor und Ryan Yasmins verschwörungstheorieversessenen Vater Hakim und ihre Schwester Sonya Khan kennen. In der Wohnung entdeckt der Doctor neben dreckigen Plastikflaschen, die laut Hakim Teil einer großen Verschwörung sind, auch den Abwesenheitszettel eines Paketlieferanten, der einer Nachbarin gehört, welche seit kurzen verschwunden scheint. Dem geht der Doctor nach, wobei sie in der Wohnung der verschollenen Spinnenforscherin eine riesige Spinne und unzählige Spinnennetze findet. Mit der Hilfe der Arachnologin Jade McIntyre kann sie mehrere Auffälligkeiten verschiedener Spinnen im gesamten Stadtgebiet ausfindig machen, die alle mit einem Ort zusammenhängen: Den Standpunkt eines kurz vor der Eröffnung stehenden Hotels. Zusammen mit ihrem Team trifft sie dort ein und findet dort Yasmin, die ihre Mutter abholen wollte, dann aber vom Inhaber Jack Robertson festgesetzt wurde. Sie alle zusammen können das Gebäude wegen der Riesenspinnen aber nicht mehr verlassen, was den Doctor intensiver nach der Ursache suchen lässt. Schließlich findet sie heraus, dass unter dem Hotel eine Sondermülldeponie ist, wo laut McIntyre anscheinend auch eine nicht ganz tote Versuchsspinne gelandet sein und Nachkommen produziert haben muss. Nachdem sie die Nachkommen in Robertsons Panikraum einsperren konnte, möchte der Doctor die Mutterspinne finden und unschädlich machen, lässt es dann aber sein, als sie bemerkt, dass die Spinne wegen ihrer Größe bereits im Sterben liegt. Das hält Robertson aber nicht davon ab das arme Tier zu erschießen, was ihm vom Doctor und ihren Begleitern scharfen Protest einbringt. Nach diesem Abenteuer möchte sich der Doctor nun wirklich von ihrem Team verabschieden, doch Yas und die anderen canceln sie ab und erklären ihr, dass Sheffield ihnen nichts zu bieten hat, was auch nur ansatzweise an die Abenteuer mit ihr heranreicht. Der Doctor versucht sie umzustimmen, in dem sie auf die Gefahren verweist, doch schließlich wird sie umgestimmt und fliegt mit ihrem Team zum nächsten Abenteuer. (Arachnids in the UK) ... Anmerkungen *Am 16. Juli 2017 wurde Jodie Whittaker offiziell als Schauspielerin des Dreizehnten Doctors bestätigt. Hierfür wurde am Ende der Wimbledon-Übertragung ein kurzes Video, welches sie als Doctor zeigte, abgespielt. *Um Spoiler zu Beginn der Dreharbeiten zu vermeiden veröffentlichte die BBC am 9. November 2017 offizielle Promofotos mit der Kleidung des Dreizehnten Doctors. *Wie der Zwölfte Doctor einige Parallelen zum Ersten hatte, so zeigt sie einige zum Zweiten: **Sie ist die zweite Inkarnation eines Regenerationszyklus. **Ihr rutscht direkt nach der Regeneration der Ring ihres Vorgängers vom Finger. **Sie leidet nur an einer schwachen Gedächtnisstörung, anders als viele ihrer Vorgänger. *Sie bezeichnet ihre Begleiter oft als "Team" und fordert sie so z.B. auf ihr zu folgen oder zu helfen. cy:Trydedd ar Ddeg Doctor en:Thirteenth Doctor es:Decimotercera Doctora ru:Тринадцатый Доктор nl:Dertiende Doctor Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Dreizehnter Doctor Kategorie:Gallifreyaner